Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, protect their internal components/circuitry with an exterior housing. Openings and voids in that housing provide pathways for environmental hazards such as water, humidity, dust, small particles, and electrostatic discharge to breach the protective housing and damage the internal components/circuitry.
A variety of openings are provided in the exterior housings of mobile devices. These openings facilitate components of mobile devices such as keyboards, cameras, optical interfaces, displays, speakers, and microphones. In addition, openings may provide access to internal components for accessory devices such as audio/video input/outputs and power supplies. The openings in the housing may be of a variety of shapes and sizes as necessitated by the internal components requiring exterior access and the accessory devices requiring internal access. Due to the potential for damage by intrusive forces, the number and sizes of openings are preferably limited. These openings may be always open or temporarily covered with an external, manually removable seal. However, protection for such openings would provide further security for the internal components/circuitry of mobile devices.